Zabyli Ptichka
by Yereanth16
Summary: AU Sometimes destiny have a funny way of showing things. When Fugaku Uchiha and Hizashi Hyuga meet, a web of secrets starts coming out. This is the sequel to Kletka Ptichka. Fugaku and Hizashi are my OC, not the original Fugaku and Hizashi.


Hizashi was 16 years old, he has never met his father, his mother was really secretive about that, in fact, his mother was really secretive about a lot of things. He sighed and ran a hand through his dark brown hair and looked up at the ceiling of his room, which was painted to look like the night sky, then he closed his pale eyes and sighed once more, they were moving again and he was suppose to be finishing packing so that they could leave the next day but he didn't want to keep moving, he was tired of it and tired of the excuses.

When Hizashi confronted his mother about it, the smaller male, and yes, his mother was a male, would just look away and would say "You are too young to understand right now, Hizashi, things need to be done." Then he would walk away, leaving his son feeling frustrated.

Hizashi looked very much like his mother, he had the same, pale eyes that seem to run in his family, the same pale skin as his mother and the same, dark brown hair that sometimes would appear black, and yes, he even had the same feminine look, though the last time someone called him a girl, that person got punched in the face.

So maybe he had issues, so what? The feminine male got up and began to finish packing his clothes, most were long robes that looked Asian, he also had a lot of white with black clothes, each brown box was set in alphabetical order and by box size, he thought about how long he had been in this house, only 2 years but that had been a record.

Hizashi sighed once more, then heard his mother calling for him to come down, he got lost in thought, it seems his mother was still in a good mood, though that didn't make him any more relax, his mother needed to be on medication due to his depression, the last time the older male had stopped taking his medication, he had tried to commit suicide, his mother had kept sobbing "Forgive me….Forgive me" but then, when he woke up in the hospital, just like always, his mother had acted calm and collected, saying that it had simply been a slip and he was fine.

It was hard to get real emotions out of the older male, especially when he always acted so calm, maybe that was why Hizashi found himself being so….detached from everything, for as long as he could remember, it has always been his mother and him, sometimes his aunt would come and visit him with his cousin, she had the same eyes as him but her eyes were warm, while his were cold.

"Hizashi, make sure to eat your vegetables" His mother told him calmly, while the older male cut some carrots. His mother's name was Neji Hyuga, from what he had been able to find out, he had been named after his grandfather who died when his mother was only 4 years old.

"Hai, Hai." He responded boredly, taking a bite of the mashed potato then glared at the brocolli, he hated it but with a look of pure disgust, he took a bite of it and quickly reached for the glass of milk that his mother always added, saying that milk created strong bones and that he needed strong bones.

"...This time it will work out, Hizashi" Neji's voice was softer, the older male moved and added the carrots to both of their plates, he sat down across his son and took a bite of his own mashed potato then of the soft and cold carrot, just the way that Hizashi liked it.

"Yes, mother" He responded just as softly and went back to quietly eating, thinking of the things he was leaving behind, of the only friend he had made in the school, not because others hated him but because he was always wary of making friends, knowing he would need to leave.

"This time you will be able to make friends" Neji added as he took a sip of his own, warm milk and sighed, so far he has been lucky and hasn't seen Sasuke again or….or...that child.

"Yes, mother" Hizashi repeated and kept eating quietly, then finished his milk. He used the napkin to clean his lips "I will go take a shower." he added as he got up then saw his mother looking down, probably lost in thought once more.

The young male took his shower and then went to sleep, knowing it would be the last time that he would be in this room.

When he woke up the next day, he took another shower and brushed his teeth then got dressed in a black shirt, with black pants and a white jacket, it was October and the night was starting to get really chilly, he put on white with black converse sneakers and black with white gloves, then he moved down to the kitchen where they had scramble eggs with toasted bread.

When they finished eating, his mother put the cleaned dishes on the box and they began to put it on the large moving truck that had arrived. They spend a few hours packing, filling 3 trucks and moved toward the Ford Escape 2007 Hybrid which was a lime green color and smelled of lavender.

Neji put instrumental music, it was mostly traditional Japanese instruments that got played. They would have to drive for a few days in order to make it to their new home but the older male refuse to take a plane.

They only made stops to eat and rest, after 4 days on the road, they finally made it to their destination, Ashton, New York which was upstate. They were to live in a middle class home, it was a small house that was made of red bricks with a few glass windows, the grass was slightly brown and cut, there was also a large oak tree that had the initials 'JJ & BJ F43VER' with a deformed heart and an arrow in the middle.

Hizashi scuffed when saw it but found himself tracing it, the movers already working on bringing things into the house, it was Saturday, early October and the leafs were turning orange or a bright red, he was to start school on Monday.

"Did you take your medications, Hizashi?" his mother asked him, the younger male was Asthmatic and was prone to many Asthma attacks, especially during this time. He was to take pills and pump himself in the morning then at night.

"Yes, mother" he replied, grabbing one of the lighter boxes, knowing that his mother would scold him if he tried lifting heavier things.

They spend a few hours simply fixing the house, his room was on the top floor, toward the roof and it made it easier for him to see the stars. He set up the telescope then looked at the lion stuffed animal that he had for as long as he could remember, it was slightly beaten up with age, his name was Yuki which was simply Japanese for Bravery.

Hizashi sighed softly and went to hug Yuki, thinking of his dog Tori who had died a year ago but at least it had been peaceful. Of course, his mother had been affected by it, they had Tori since he was a baby and he had seen the dog like an older brother of sort and a best friend.

He shook his head and focused on fixing his room, he didn't bother with painting it, leaving it the same creamy color that it was. When he was done with that, he ate rice with fish quietly then bid his mother a good night and went to sleep after taking his medications.

The next day, after getting dressed and eating breakfast with his mother, Hizashi explored his neighborhood for a bit, he noticed a library and checked it out then looked at the books, taking "How to Say Goodbye in Robot" by Natalie Standiford then applied for a library card and checked it out, he also took "The Arts of saying Goodbye" By Fang Zue and "Tysyachi Vorony" which simply meant, A Thousand Crows in Russian, written by Vitaliy Kir, a rather famous, Russian author.

He started reading them as soon as he got home, then went to dinner where he ate Rice with Beans and vegetables, drinking his glass of milk and fell asleep at 9:00pm then woke up at 7:00am, taking his shower and changing into black with white uniform, putting on his converse shoes and tied his hair back with a white ribbon then added black gloves.

Once they ate, his mother drove him to James Xavier High School for the gifted, after their polite goodbyes, he went inside with a sigh. He walked into the Principal's Office where a petite, green eyes female greeted him with a gentle smile "What can I do for you, sugar?" she asked him.

"I am Hizashi Hyuga" He replied and watched her nod then search for his document then hand him a schedule "I will get Fugaku Uchiha to show you around" She told him then dialed a number "Yes, Mr. Mars, could you please send Fugaku Uchiha to the office, no, I want him to show the new student around" There was a moment of silence then she said "Thank You." and hung up.

"He will be here soon" she explained with a gentle smile "If you ever need help, don't hesitate to ask for it, sugar." She informed him happily and fixed her dark, short locks then a boy with slightly tan skin, dressed in the black with white uniform appeared, he had spiky, duck butt hair which looked dark brown and had dark glasses that hid his eyes.

"Oh, Hello, Fugaku! Would you please guide Hizashi today, he also has the same schedule as you." The secretary, Mrs. Jones, informed him.

"Hn" Was his reply, he had a calm face then moved, glancing at Hizashi, with a slight nod, he moved and began to head toward their class.

Hizashi blinked but was quick to follow, frowning slightly, they stopped at a few lockers, then Fugaku pointed at locker 2020 and moved to locker 2022 where he opened it, taking out a few books.

Hizashi sighed softly then entered the code that the paper gave him, entering a few books on the lockers then waited and followed Fugaku quietly to their first class, which was sadly Math Statistic. He greeted the teacher, Mr. Mars then sat next to Fugaku, math seem to pass by slowly.

Once that was done, they walked to their second period, still not really speaking to each other but that was where he saw a blond hair, dark blue eyes boy who grinned "Gaku!" the blond called, trying to tackle Fugaku.

"...Dobe" Fugaku greeted back, of course, that was when those sunglasses finally came off and that was when he noticed the pale blue eyes that almost looked the same shade as his lavender.

Just who was Fugaku Uchiha? Hizashi wondered as he stared then looked away.

A.N;/ Bonjour everyone, this is the sequel to Kletka Ptichka, There will be a lot of Neji and Sasuke in future chapter but for now it will focus more on Fugaku and Hizashi as well as a few other Original characters. I apologize for any and all errors.

Disclaimer: Ashton, New York is a town I made up, "How to say goodbye in robot" belongs to Natalie Standiford. Vitaliy Kir is one of my original character as is Fang Zue and her book. Ford does not belong to me and neither does Naruto.


End file.
